<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filled to the Brim by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118671">Filled to the Brim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Buffskier, Crying, Dacryphilia, Desperation, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:43:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt didn’t like to pee in cities, so he usually waits until he and Jaskier make their way into the wild before stopping to take a leak. But this time, Jaskier challenges him to hold it until after they have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filled to the Brim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing was, Geralt’s sense of smell was strong. It was one reason he rarely protested Jaskier’s constant requests for a bath. After all, if Jaskier could smell him, then Geralt’s nose was already screaming in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like smelling himself. Not just when he was covered in monster guts, but in general. Bodies excelled in producing the most unpleasant of smells, and unfortunately, Witchers were no exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was why Geralt had developed the habit. It was nothing big, he just...well, he didn’t like peeing in cities. He just didn’t. It was bad enough that cities already smelled like urine and rot and shit, but Geralt did not need to spend the entire night at an inn smelling his own piss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t go while he was around human civilization. The woods were different. His smell didn’t stand out in the woods. It probably meant he was made to blend into the world </span>
  <em>
    <span>away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from humans, but even so, it was a relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilderness came with its own smells, of course. But they were far less overwhelming than humanity’s smells, and when Geralt relieved himself, he could do so without his nose clogging with the acrid smell of piss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why when Geralt visited a brothel for relief of a different sort, his bladder was often full and heavy. He had no interest in relieving himself with the workers he paid for, but there was something about the ever present reminder that he needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> that made him squirm and made everything even more sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had never been a problem. His control was exquisite and he’d never pushed it quite to the point where he wasn’t sure he could hold it anymore. Not with someone he paid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was something else entirely. The damned bard was observant and he’d picked up on Geralt’s little habit – and extreme distaste of the smells of humanity, himself excepted – and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that once they were far enough away from the little town that had left both their coin purses fat, Geralt would need to pee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Geralt slowed Roach, Jaskier just kept walking. And sure, Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him wander off on his own, but then he’d probably just have to go save the bard from a griffon nest or something. Better to just wait until Jaskier needed a break. The need wasn’t too urgent yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a lot more urgent an hour later, and Jaskier still had yet to slow – which was somewhat impressive for the usually lazy bard. Oh, Jaskier had more than enough stamina to keep up all day alongside Roach’s walk. Geralt knew that from all the times they’d had to run from a monster for an extended period of time, and from all the times he’d had to rescue the idiot bard after he’d spent the weekend illuding an irate husband’s guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt squirmed minutely in his saddle and the waistband of his pants pressed directly over the full weight of his bladder. He swallowed and took a breath to suggest that they set up camp, even though dusk was a ways off yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except when he slowed Roach to turn to Jaskier, the bard was suddenly right next to him, close enough that his shirt pressed against Geralt’s left leg, and there was no way he could dismount like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier–” Geralt grit his teeth, trying to hold onto what dignity he had. “Move. I need to–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jaskier said and Geralt’s head whipped around to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” A smile pulled at Jaskier’s lips. “You can hold it a little longer, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier knew he was desperate to pee, and the knowledge made Geralt flush. Not only that, but Jaskier knew exactly what he was asking, didn’t he? What if – what if Geralt couldn’t? What if he embarrassed himself horribly in front of Jaskier?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little knot of humiliation in his stomach sat uncomfortably over his bladder, but oddly, Geralt didn’t want it to go away yet. It was making him squirm and shift, but as he did so, he noticed that a curl of arousal was growing in his gut too. Fuck, but having to pee always made him so sensitive and every movement made his trousers brush against his dick and Geralt wished he could bury his face underground, because he was starting to get hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jaskier was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there! </span>
  </em>
  <span>His prick was practically twitching at eye-level with the bard, and there was no way Jaskier would miss it. Geralt bit back a groan of embarrassment. Why oh why was this happening? What if Jaskier thought this was too weird and finally left Geralt? What if Jaskier was </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him for getting off on being so desperate to pee?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, darling,” Jaskier’s voice was accompanied by a warm hand on his thigh. “Just relax for me. You can do that, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt swallowed and tried to loosen up, but he had to stay clenched so tight to keep from making a mess of himself and just flexing those muscles made his dick jump to attention against the seam of his trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” he managed to bite out through a clenched jaw. If his voice sounded pleading, Geralt refused to acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’ve got an idea I think you’ll like and you want to be good for me, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt absolutely did not whine. If Jaskier later claimed so, it was simply an embellishment. So were all the other sounds he said Geralt made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But fuck, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be good, he wanted to make Jaskier proud. And he was curious what idea Jaskier might have had. The bard was so imaginative in a way Geralt never had been, and he was not shy about ordering Geralt into whatever position he wanted to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was one of the things Geralt liked best about Jaskier. The bard had no problem following Geralt’s orders when it would keep them alive – well, mostly – but when Geralt floundered, Jaskier had no problem stepping up and taking control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, trying to dismount Roach like this? Geralt shuddered and his hand flexed around the reins as a wave of need washed over him. Fuck, it didn’t matter if he could, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get off of Roach, right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt deliberately did not hear the muffled whimpers and growls that escaped him as he shifted to dismount and his foot was unsteady when it hit the ground. Without Jaskier’s warm hand against the small of his back, Geralt might have fallen, which just caused another twist of humiliation to crawl up his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, good boy,” Jaskier whispered against his ear, coming closer to press his chest flush against Geralt’s back. Geralt let the bard tilt his head back until he could hide his red cheeks in Jaskier’s neck. The angle wasn’t comfortable, but Geralt couldn’t think about anything except how badly he needed to piss and how nice Jaskier’s lean body was against him and how his hard cock was bursting out of his too-tight trousers. There was no possible way he could move anywhere or do anything right now. He couldn’t even release his hands from their grip on Roach’s saddle until Jaskier covered each hand and slowly pried them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nudged Roach towards the grassy hill next to their impromptu campsite, and clasped Geralt’s hips. Under Jaskier’s direction, Geralt found himself moving until he was in front of a large tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good. That meant he could finally let </span>
  <em>
    <span>go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands flew to his laces, but Jaskier caught them and clasped them against his stomach. Which was usually a position Geralt liked – being surrounded by Jaskier’s warmth and smell, leaning against his surprising bulk and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxing</span>
  </em>
  <span> – but right now, he really had to piss, and their hands were just added weight against his bladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horrifyingly, Geralt could feel moisture building in the corners of his eyes. Fuck, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to cry over needing a damn piss. He wasn’t! A broken sob escaped his lips and Geralt clenched </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep from making a mess of his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Jaskier murmured, his breath fluttering strands of Geralt’s hair. “Do you still want to try my idea? Or do you want to let go now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt really wished </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an option. He desperately wanted relief, desperately wanted to empty his bladder and then maybe chase another kind of release. But he’d never once been disappointed with one of Jaskier’s ideas, even when it was so hard to hang on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed again and mumbled, “try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s hum of approval made something bright spread through his chest. “All right. I’m going to pull down your trousers. Don’t let go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt focused everything he had on following that order, even though Jaskier’s fingers brushed over his cock as he untied the laces in a way that definitely wasn’t accidental.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was good, because the more interest his cock took, the easier it became to shift his thinking from how much he needed to pee to how good it felt to have someone touch him, even if Jaskier was purposely being a tease. Jaskier didn’t stop once his cock was released, though. Instead, he knelt down to pull Geralt’s trousers down to his ankles, leaving him exposed in the cool air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt shivered, but he didn’t have to wait long before Jaskier’s warmth pressed against his back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to open you up and fuck you. And you’re going to hold on. Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His back arched and he gasped against Jaskier’s neck at the idea. He didn’t know if he’d be able to hold on, but fuck, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. He wanted to be good and stay full and sensitive while Jaskier fucked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first finger entered him without warning, the oil Jaskier always carried with him warm from his body heat. Geralt tried to unclench specific muscles, but every time Jaskier’s finger moved, he felt like he was going to lose control and he tensed up all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier added a second finger regardless, and it didn’t hurt – Geralt spent far too much of his time stretched wide around something or other that he was pretty loose in general – but each thrust of his fingers felt like it was jabbing directly against his bladder, pushing him to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jaskier had told him not to. So he wouldn’t. And if wet eyes leaked tears against Jaskier’s neck, they were much better hidden than the whines he let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even really need fingering. Jaskier had taken him plenty of times without bothering with more than pushing some oil inside and then following immediately with his cock. And Geralt loved that, Jaskier </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geralt loved that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But more than anything, Jaskier seemed to enjoy Geralt squirming desperately against him, wordlessly begging. What he was begging for wasn’t clear – to pee, to come, to be fucked, all three – but it didn’t matter because they were following Jaskier’s plan and Geralt would not get what he was begging for a moment sooner than Jaskier wanted him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Jaskier must have been able to tell how truly on the edge Geralt was, because he pushed Geralt forward until he could brace his hands on the tree, and then hooked two fingers from each hand into Geralt’s hole and pulled him wide open. Geralt’s flushed wildly, hiding his face in his hands with a moan, but Jaskier didn’t give him time to freak out over the way the cool air against his exposed hole made him shiver and whine. Jaskier pressed the tip of his cock between his fingers and slid home in one smooth thrust without pulling his fingers out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt arched and he could feel himself dribble, despite all his effort. He didn’t know whether it was pee or precum and tears slid down his cheeks in embarrassment. Fuck, he wanted to let go so badly, that one little taste just enough to make him want more. He didn’t realize that he was squirming back onto Jaskier’s cock and fucking himself, forcing himself to leak a tiny bit each time Jaskier was pressed all the way in, until Jaskier started shushing him lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, darling, it’s all right. You’ve been so good for me. It’s okay, you’re trying your best. Its okay if you leak. Just try to hold on.” Geralt whimpered. “But I’m not going to stop fucking you. In fact,” Jaskier removed his fingers and Geralt couldn’t help the whine that echoed around them. But before he could complain, he felt Jaskier pull out and press the smooth wooden toy he’d had made for Geralt inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighed as he was filled, but it wasn’t until Jaskier slid back in next to the toy that he felt truly full. Not just his ass, though that stretch was the most delicious, but Jaskier shifted the toy around until it was pressing directly against Geralt’s prostate. And when he thrust in again, he pressed against that spot until Geralt was sobbing and the pressure was too much for him to hold back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just a dribble, a mix of urine and precum trickling from his cock. But then Jaskier pulled out and the flow petered off until all Geralt could feel was the weight and desperation of it. That little bit of relief hadn’t been enough and Jaskier made him wait a long moment before thrusting back in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and more fluid burst from his cock. It was almost painful, the way each thrust filled him up so much that he couldn’t hold on no matter how hard he tried. And yet the release of it, the feel of pee and precum leaking out of him cock was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying so hard,” Jaskier murmured, pulling Geralt’s torso up until they were pressed together again. “And you’re being so good. You can go after we come, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded his head furiously, and now that he wasn’t leaning on his hands, he brought one down to hover near his cock, asking permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I suppose I’ll let you touch yourself. But only if you’re willing to accept the consequences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhnn?” Geralt tried to ask, but Jaskier’s next thrust forced the air out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier tucked his chin over Geralt’s shoulder and spoke directly into his ear, even as his hands slid down from Geralt’s chest to press against his bladder. “You can chase your orgasm. But after you let go, I will milk you dry,” he promised and his lips brushed over Geralt’s skin as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt moaned with want. Accepting Jaskier’s bargain, he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it until the need to cum just barely overshadowed the need to pee. Even though Jaskier kept pressing against his abdomen, kept making him feel exactly how full and heavy and desperate he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the way his hips moved in short little rocks back onto Jaskier and the toy, even though he was probably ruining Jaskier’s rhythm. But he was so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close and Jaskier had said he could pee after he came and Geralt’s mind was entirely consumed with those two needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s hips started jerking uncontrollably and then he was pulling Geralt flush against him with one hand and pressing the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> over Geralt’s bladder. As Jaskier came inside him, Geralt felt like he was bursting and he finally tipped over the edge. He flung his head back against Jaskier’s shoulder as he gasped desperately for breath and first the pleasure of his orgasm washed over him and then the sheer relief of letting go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was the only thing holding him up and the bard chuckled and pressed a kiss to Geralt’s ear as his hips kept rolling into Geralt in short thrusts, both extending the pleasure and forcing the stream from Geralt’s cock to come in little bursts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please please please,” Geralt realized he was whispering over and over again. Jaskier’s hand just pressed harder against his bladder until Geralt was empty and satisfied. Geralt collapsed back into Jaskier with a long, contented sigh. His floaty peace couldn’t be disturbed, even when Jaskier pulled out of Geralt. The toy was still inside him, at least, and Jaskier stayed pressed close, holding him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt was vaguely aware of them backing up, away from where Geralt had watered the tree, and the small part of his mind that was still functioning was grateful that Jaskier knew him so well, knew what he might like and what he didn’t like and how sensitive his nose was. Jaskier just knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a way no one else ever had, and it made something made of pure sunshine explode in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gained a little more awareness of himself, Geralt realized that he was sitting in Jaskier’s lap on a tree stump, with his legs spread wide over Jaskier’s. Well, sitting was perhaps not the correct word. His thighs and back were fully supported by Jaskier, but his rear was hovering over the tree stump and Jaskier’s hand was already curled under him to press against the base of the toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure against that sensitive spot inside him so soon after orgasm made Geralt squirm and moan, tears leaking from his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at yourself,” Jaskier crooned in his ear. “So beautiful and so desperate for me. Look, you’re already leaking again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Geralt tilted his flushing face forward, he saw that his cock was indeed already leaking a steady stream of precum. There was so much of it already, and they hadn’t even gotten started, Geralt knew. But his balls were heavy and aching, ready to give everything on Jaskier’s command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the best thing about this toy?” Jaskier asked as he rotated it against Geralt’s prostate. “I got it enchanted for you.” And then he murmured a command in Elder Speech and suddenly the wooden toy inside him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>steady and fierce and right against that spot that made him see stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier!” he gasped, arching. His hips started rocking against the toy without him telling them to and the puddle on the ground beneath his cock kept growing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to hold you here until you can’t take any more,” Jaskier promised, sucking a kiss against Geralt’s pulse point. “Because you want me to, don’t you? You want me to milk you dry, until there’s nothing more you can give, don’t you, love? You want to give me everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the last word, the vibration suddenly increased and Geralt was panting out a breathy, “yes!” as pleasure suffused him again. And again. And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Jaskier slowly brought him down again, but Geralt’s face was drenched in tears, small mewling noises were escaping his mouth, and the puddle of cum on the ground was </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt blinked down at it, still half out of his mind and lazing back against Jaskier. “Too bad witcher cum doesn’t sell for anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s startled cough-snort made his lips curl up. Geralt tilted his head back against Jaskier’s shoulder and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t swoon when Jaskier swept him into a bridal hold to carry him away from their mess to make camp, but only because his knees were already weak. It was easy to forget how strong Jaskier was, but it was just another thing Geralt loved about him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>